


Curious

by greeneyedorca



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf!Sousuke, mershark!rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedorca/pseuds/greeneyedorca
Summary: Curiousity is such a sweet and innocent thing. SouRin drabble





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> For Stef. MAY SOURIN BE ETERNAL.

There were several things that Rin didn’t understand about this...oversized puppy that kept showing up on the beach. Their meeting was one of coincidence; Sousuke had wandered too far from his home and ended up entirely lost at the beach where Rin frequently bathed on the rocks. But where Rin found things particularly strange was when this human made eye contact with him, a few distinctly nonhuman traits seemed to pop up in equal amounts of surprise as his own. Two dark pointed ears perked and Sousuke had narrowed his gaze in confusion; neither boy daring to move nor speak first. The tension had become intolerable only after a few moments and both moved suddenly at the same time, stammering to speak and make sense of each others nonsensical existence. 

The first thing that the mershark had learned in a rather prideful scolding was that the boy was not a “puppy”, he was a “werewolf”, whatever the hell that was. And that this “werewolf” was absolutely NOT lost, he had simply “gotten distracted and couldn’t find his way back.” Rin smirked, this “Sousuke” was clearly lying, although his airheadedness was kind of enduring. 

The second thing that Rin learned was that the puppy- no, werewolf- was persistently curious and stubborn. He was fascinated by the fluttering gills and thick tail, but Rin didn’t mind, because seeing Sousuke’s tail wag made him feel all fluttery in his stomach and hot in the face. And truthfully, the dog-like anatomy had piqued his own interest as well. There was something absolutely charming about things in which were foreign to him, and he was eager to learn more. 

Thirdly, Rin didn’t understand why Sousuke continued to come back to the beach every day. He’d wait loyally for Rin to surface on the rocks, and every day they continued to learn more about each other. Sousuke was incredibly intrigued by Rin’s bright hair, and Rin was in awe of Sousuke’s appetite. Each one was a mystery in their own right, keeping each other occupied in being enamored with their differences and taking great joy in their similarities. 

There were several things that Rin didn’t understand about this oversized puppy that showed up on the beach every day, but what he knew for sure was that he never wanted it to stop.


End file.
